Lucifer's Daughter
by PedoBear.Rapes.You
Summary: Esmerel Wiloughby is a 21 year old spunky blonde, but she's fallen ill. Suddenly she wakes up and finds herself in unknown territory being told that every being from Heaven all the way to Hell wants her. Time is running short for Esmerel. Will Sam, Dean, and Castiel save her or will she fall like so many friends before her. Castiel/OC
1. Esmerel

_**Description:** Esmerel Wiloughby, born of sin and grace, is wanted by both Heaven and Hell. Which side is she to choose? She suffers both love and loss as she teams up with the Winchesters and their feathery friend, Castiel. With the three men at her side they fight to protect her from the clutches of both Heaven and Hell, but she's slowly deteriorating. Will the boys be able to save her, or will she be lost to them like so many friends before?_

* * *

Esmerel _hated_ missing class. She absolutely, positively, with out a doubt _hated_ it. She didn't absorb as much information from the notes as she did a lecture, but it couldn't be helped this time. She was on her fourth no call no show, unintentionally. She had slept through her alarm once again only to wake when she had troubles breathing. Something was _wrong_. She wasn't depressed, anxious, or stressed she just felt weak. Something was _different_, something was _wrong_ and she didn't know what. The unknown problem had left her partially conscious when she heard a firm knock on the door of her efficiency apartment at 2:20 in the afternoon. Her voice cracked as she spoke weakly.

"Come in,"

...

Dean had been comatose for about a week since the _creature_ had attacked him. Sam had been skimming every book in Bobby's library to find some semblance of a clue. The problem was without Dean awake to describe the creature they had nothing to go on. Castiel had tried to wake the eldest Winchester on more than one occasion but to no avail. That terrified Sam. What creature of sorts could be so powerful that even Castiel,_ an angel,_ couldn't dilute the effects? Part of him didn't want to know and the other part wanted to kill the bastard for getting the upper hand on his brother so badly.

"I've got something!" Sam said. He turned his laptop around to show Castiel. Castiel rose a confused eyebrow.

"A University?" He questioned. Sam nodded.

"This was the last place Dean was, according to the GPS on his cellphone, before you found him." Castiel shrugged.

"Worth a shot." The two headed out the door and to the impala. They started their drive from South Dakota to the University of North Dakota.

When the two men arrived at the University every staff member they questioned said the same thing- everything was normal. Except for one. Mr. Catalano, an art Professor, shook his head.

"The only thing that's out of the ordinary is Esme," he said.

"Esme?" Sam inquired.

"Esmerel Wiloughby, she's an exceptionally talented student. She's never missed a day of class in her life, until this week. She's been no call no show almost every day this week." Sam nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to have an address for Miss Wiloughby, would you?" Sam inquired. Mr. Catalano nodded yes and scrawled the address on a sticky note.

"Do tell her she's missed! I've been waiting to see her latest project!" Mr. Catalano said with an odd expression. Sam nodded his thanks and they were off to the address.

It was about an hours drive to a smaller town. Sam pulled up in front of the apartment complex at 2:16 in the afternoon.

"This is it?" Castiel asked.

"Yea,"

"It looks normal." Castiel said, but what did Castiel know about normal? Sam had to agree with him this time. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The two men exited the car and walked up the side walk. The found the door labeled 6 and Sam gave a firm knock. From the other side the two heard a faint, "Come in."

Sam entered with Castiel following behind him.

"Esmerel Wiloughby?" He asked before laying his eyes upon the barely conscious blonde. Her green eyes were hazy and her skin a greenish yellow in color. If he didn't know any better he'd have guessed she was a zombie, but he did know better.

"Yes," Esmerel answered weakly. She coughed and a bit of blood trickled down her lip.

"Miss Wiloughby my name is Samuel Jenkins and this is my partner Castiel- Cas, do you smell that?" Castiel nodded in response. Only one thing had that kind of odor.

"If you're talking about me, Moose, I'll thank you to remember I didn't choose this smell." Sam's jaw clenched as he rolled his eyes.

"Crowley, I should have known this was one of your tricks." Crowley walked up next to the Winchester.

"No trick, Moose, just doing a bit of shopping and you happen to be in the same store." Sam gave him a curious look.

"The girl," Castiel clarified. "What's so special about her that you want her?"

"Nothing really," Crowley lied, "but I must say I thought a being of her stature would have been much more- attractive." He settled on the last word as if he'd been selecting it carefully. "Either way, I've wasted too much time on you fools, I best take her and be off." Castiel stepped between Crowley and Esmerel.

"You're not taking her." He challenged.

"No? He is." Crowley pointed to the Demon reaching out for Esmerel. Sam threw the dagger piercing the demon's skull. "Damn it Sam, that was my favorite of my henchmen." Sam shrugged.

"Should have thought of that sooner." He said. Crowley disappeared and reappeared only inches from Esmerel.

"Nonsense," Crowley said. He reached out to grab Esmerel's unconscious form but her hand flew up and touched his face. Her eyes went white like Castiel's when he's hopped up on 'angel juice' as Dean claims. Crowley howled in pain and yanked her hand from his face. He was gone. Esmerel's eyes returned to their hazy green state and she passed out.

Sam looked at Castiel.

Castiel looked at Sam.

Castiel picked up Esmerel and the two men booked it to the Impala. Castiel sat in the back holding Esmerel while Sam drove back to Bobby's. Castiel stared at the unconscious blonde in his arms. He whispered,

_"What are you?"_

* * *

_Hey my lovelies, so this is my first Supernatural fanfiction. I'm two and a half seasons behind in the show but otherwise I'm pretty well educated when it comes down to it. This isn't set in any particular season, just floating about. This story was floating around in my head for months before I finally sat down and started writing in my notebook and then typing it. So there's a lot more to come. _

_Review, follow, and favorite!_

_Thanks,_

_Love Bear_


	2. Moose?

Two days had passed since Castiel and Sam had found Esmerel and in that time Dean had awoken.

Esmerel sat up slowly with no memory of what had happened two days prior. She looked at her surroundings and discovered an odd looking blade. She picked it up and held onto it. Esmerel stood slowly only to fall back onto the couch from a dizzy spell. She took in a deep breath and tried again. Esmerel heard talking from a room over and headed in the direction of the voices. She peered around the corner to find three attractive men conversing around a kitchen table.

"So, Crowley wants her?" The green eyed one said.

"Yes," The big one answered.

"Why?" The green eyed one questioned. The one in the trench coat shrugged.

"She's powerful, she doesn't seem dangerous though- at least- not yet." The big one responded. Esmerel turned back around. She clutched the blade and glanced around the corner. She launched herself at the closest of the three men, the one in the trench coat.

"Cas! That's your-" Esmerel was holding Castiel's archangel's blade. Castiel stood and pushed her against the fridge.

"That is mine." Castiel said. He took the blade from Esmerel and let her go. Esmerel backed away, as far as she could, but she hit the wall behind her.

"Hey, Esmerel, I realize you probably don't remember much but could you tell us what you do remember?" Sam asked. Esmerel racked her brain.

"You-your name is Moose?" she said with a confused look. Sam's face dropped as Dean started laughing.

"No, it's Sam. This is my brother Dean and that's Castiel." Sam gestured to each man as he said their name. Esmerel nodded.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're _safe_." Sam emphasized the word safe.

"Why wasn't I safe before?"

"Hell was on your ass." Dean said with a sarcastic smile.

"What?" Esmerel looked at him as though he were crazy. Sam gestured for her to take a seat.

"We were looking for a creature who had left my brother comatose when we came across your name at your University. Your art Professor seemed to think that the oddest thing that was occurring was your absences, so we looked into it. When we got to your house you were barely conscious and then Crowley showed up. He said he was there for you but when he tried to take you you did something to him." Esmerel stared at Sam.

"You're serious." Sam nodded.

"Very," Esmerel took in a breath.

"Who's Crowley?" She asked.

"Crowley," Castiel began, "is a demon. As he puts it he is the King of Hell now." Esmerel blinked in disbelief.

"That's not possible, demons don't exist." Castiel shook his head.

"They exist just as much as angels do." Esmerel rolled her eyes slightly.

"What, are you an angel?" She said sarcastically. She frowned when he didn't deny it. "You're an angel." She clarified. Castiel gave a curt nod before leaving the kitchen. "He's an angel." She said in disbelief.

...

Esmerel stared at Sam and Dean. They had just finished explaining to her that everything from her nightmares were real, but far scarier.

"What do they want with me?" Esmerel asked.

"Dunno," Dean said. "But if hell wants you it isn't for anything good." Esmerel looked at Sam who only gave her a nod as he concurred with Dean's statement. Esmerel stood, she walked out of the kitchen.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" she asked Sam pointed down the hall. Esmerel hobbled down the hallway to the bathroom.

"She's getting worse." Sam pointed out. Dean shrugged.

"Wouldn't know, wasn't there." Dean said as he shoved a piece of pie in his mouth. Suddenly they heard a thud.

"Esmerel?" Sam said. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom. "Esmerel, are you okay?" He asked. "Esmerel, I'm coming in!" Sam opened the door but Esmerel was no where in sight. He looked out the window to see her retreating figure. "Cas!" Castiel entered the bathroom. Upon seeing the retreating girl he disappeared and reappeared in front of her.

Esmerel let out a slight yelp as she ran into Castiel. He wrapped his arms around her causing her to squirm in an effort to break free.

"You are coming with me." He told her.

"No!" Esmerel's hand found Castiel's face causing him to gasp at the sensation. Esmerel's eyes went white a second time. Castiel stood there a moment before tearing her hand from his face. Esmerel kicked Castiel in the boing loings causing his eyes to water. He may be an angel, but his vessel was still human. She elbowed him in the chest and ran. By the time he recovered Esmerel was gone.

...

Castiel was standing in the kitchen of Bobby's house with the Winchester's as they discussed their new friend.

"I do not understand why we must find that- that" Castiel trailed off when Dean slammed his hands down.

"Because Hell wants her and he can't have her! Whenever that asshat wants something that means he's planning and it's never good!"

"He's right," Sam agreed, "we can't let him get to Esmerel." He was thinking for a moment. "The problem is _she wants nothing to do with us."_

"I want nothing to do with her either." Castiel mumbled.

"She didn't _kill_ you," Dean said to his feathery friend.

"She tried."

"She was scared." Sam inputted.

"I am not fond of her," Castiel clarified.

"I am," Dean said with a grin.

"You just want to soil her." Castiel practically hissed.

"She's a beautiful girl,"

"Woman." Sam corrected. Dean and Castiel looked at him. "She's twenty-one, she's a woman. Also, I think I know where she went." He turned his laptop to face the two men. "She has family near by." There was a picture of Esmerel with her arms around a younger man. "That's her brother, Bodin Wiloughby, he lives in Rapid City." Sam looked at the two. Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"Let's go."

* * *

_So this is chapter two, yep. Thanks for the favorites and follows already:) But reviews are lovely also. They make great Christmas presents or whatever holiday y'all celebrate! I hope y'all enjoy! Thanks!_

_Review, follow, fav_

_Love, Bear :)_


	3. Rest In Peace

Esmerel took a deep breath. She let herself get lost in the familiar scenery for a moment before she approached the front entrance. When she reached the steps of her childhood home she heard a scream. Her eyes were saucers.

"MOM!" Esmerel burst through the door. Her mother's crumpled figure lay on the ground a yard away. A man dressed in black was holding a knife to Bodin's neck. "Let him go!" She ordered. A man grabbed her from behind as Crowley stepped into view.

"All in good time, Sweet." He said with a half-smile. "First a deal needs to made." Esmerel wrinkled her nose.

"I don't deal with scum." She snarled. Crowley let out a slight laugh.

"Me thinks she protests too much,"

"You used that quote wrong." She accused. Bodin looked at her with terrified eyes. He was a boy of seventeen; he had so much to live for. Esmerel sighed. "What do you propose?"

"Esmerel don-" The demon holding Bodin put a hand over his mouth.

"I'll assure his safety if you come with me." Esmerel's eyes flickered to her mother's corpse.

"And my mother?" She asked.

"It was a tragic accident that I had nothing to do with. I wasn't here and my henchmen got a bit...rambunctious." He gave a quick smirk before she nodded her head.

"Deal," Crowley's smirk returned.

"All deals are sealed with a kiss." Esmerel took in a breath. She had never been kissed before, but now she was going to lose her lipginity for her baby brother. Damn, if she wasn't a good sister then Esmerel didn't know what a good sister was. Suddenly the demon behind her released his grip and fell dead on the floor. Castiel was standing behind Esmerel. "Deals off," Crowley said with a snap of his fingers. The crack was loud and made her spine shudder thinking about it. Her brother fell limp to the floor. Dean ambushed the demon who'd killed him and shoved the dagger into his heart.

"Damn it! He's gone!" Dean said. Crowley had disappeared once more. Esmerel fell to her knees with tears threatening to fall.

"We should get going," Castiel glanced at Esmerel, "Esme-"

"Don't." She said. She was crying now. Her shoulder's shook as she stroked Bodin's hair. "He's dead- they're both dead."

"Yes but-"

"I COULD HAVE _SAVED_ HIM! BUT _YOU_ RUINED IT!" Castiel stared at her in bewilderment.

"I was_ not _about to let you_ make a deal with a demon_. They lie, cheat, steal, and worst of all is what happens when time runs out!" Esmerel's hand flew up and smacked Castiel across the face. It made a loud sound that satisfies when heard. She hadn't realized she had stood let alone hit the angel. Castiel held his face.

"I don't matter, my family matters-mattered but they're gone!"

"That is not _my_ fault! This will happen to _everyone_ you love and care about unless you come with us!" Castiel argued.

"He's right," Sam said. "they'll try to get you to break and promise to stop killing your loved ones if you do as you're asked, but they won't stop. The best thing you can do is stay away from them and never tell them where you are. Never speak to them because Crowley will have demons watching any and everyone you've ever been associated with in case you show up on the radar. He will kill them all, and if you want to protect them you'll come with us." Sam held his hand out toward Esmerel. She wiped her eyes before taking his hand. He walked her to the impala.

"Are we going to bury them?" She asked.

"I'm afraid we have no time, they'll have to be left as is." Sam said. Esmerel's eyes started watering again. "I'm very sorry,"

"It's my fault." She whispered. She got into the backseat of the Impala and the four drove back to Bobby's house.

xxx

"The best place for you right now-" Dean trailed off as he showed her the panic room. It was the first time she'd seen it since she had woken up. "It's made of iron, devil's trap, salt soaked walls, not a safer place I can think of." Esmerel sat herself on the cot.

"My only worry is if Hell wants you that Heaven might come after you as well." Esmerel looked at him oddly.

"Why would they do that?"

"Not sure, we have to figure out why Hell wants you first." Dean gave her a book. "If you're ever down here and hear yelling and gunshots, this will be useful. Never, and I mean it, never leave this room if you're the only one here. It's just too dangerous. Demons have found ways in before and no saying they won't do it again." Esmerel nodded and hugged the book. "You hungry?" Dean asked. "I could really go for a burger and some pie." Esmerel couldn't help but smile slightly.

She joined Dean in the kitchen when Sam had returned with food.

"This." Dean held up a container. "This is- what the hell is _this_?" Sam looked over at him.

"It's a cupcake." Dean tilted his head to side.

"No shit, why isn't it pie?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm staging an intervention about your pie addiction." Dean stood abruptly.

"I am not addicted and it is hellalot healthier than this-this-"

"Abomination," Castiel offered.

"YES." Esmerel started laughing. The Winchester's and Castiel looked at her.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Do you _always_ argue like this?" She inquired.

"_Only_." Dean said the word as a sentence. "_When he forgets the pie_." The fork in his hand was pointed at Sam in an accusatory manner.

"It's true." Sam muttered. Castiel gave a slight nod. Esmerel shook her head before standing. Not a moment later she was on the ground and Sam was shaking her. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, she could hardly breathe. She felt empty and weak.

"Esmerel!" Sam shook her receiving no response. He looked at Dean and Castiel.

"Cas," Dean began, "I think it's time you get inside her head."

* * *

_Hello lovelies, I enjoyed the two reviews I received very much so! Thanks :) All in all this is the third chapter! I didn't know I was capable of keeping the story...slow...i'm not generally able to do such things. I'm really excited about this story!_

_Either way I'd appreciate it if y'all would review, follow, and favorite!_

_Love, Bear_


	4. Meredy

Castiel made a slight grunt at the Winchester's request.

"We don't even know what's wrong with her. She could just be sickly!" Sam mentioned. Castiel placed his hand upon Esmerel's head.

"I-I can't-" He squinted making the signature 'confused puppy' look that he does. " I don't understand. I can't read her. I haven't the slightest idea what's wrong with her." Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"We need to move. The job here is done; I suggest we get back to the bunker." Sam suggested, he began to back up their bags.

"I agree with Sammy." Castiel nodded to Dean and picked up Esmerel. The two men got into the Impala as the angel flew away with the girl.

"Damn it Cas. I understand he got his wings back and his grace and all that Metatron shit is over but does he really need to do that shit?" Sam shrugged.

"Do you really need to yell at me about pie?" Dean gave Sam a blank expression.

"What do you think?" Sam chuckled.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

...

Dean and Sam had made it back to the bunker where Castiel had Esmerel lying on the floor.

"You couldn't have given her a room?" Dean chastised.

"She did that thing again!" Castiel argued. He felt drained. He couldn't fathom what she was or what she was doing, but it was taking a toll on him.

"Well, let's get reading." Sam pulled out three encyclopedias in numerical order.

"Sammy, how many of those do we have?" Dean inquired.

"Twenty-six, looks like there's one for each letter of the alphabet." Sam handed one to Castiel and threw one to Dean.

"Jesus Christ." Castiel gave Dean a look.

"Alright. Monsters and Myths from A-Z." The boys began reading. Hours later Sam stood up abruptly.

"A Nephilim!" Dean and Castiel exchanged glances.

"That's not possible." Castiel stated plainly.

"Why not?"

"I killed the only one in existence." Sam's face fell at the news.

"Great. Just great."

"But that gives me a thought." Castiel muttered. He gestured for the boys to follow him. Sam picked up the limp girl and they followed the angel.

"I want you two to hold her down." Sam nodded. "This will hurt her a bit." Castiel placed his hand where the base of the soul is. He shoved it into her body and Esmerel jolted. Castiel gave a puzzled look. He reached deeper. Esmerel began to sweat. "Her soul." He removed his hand. "It's weak. I think that's what she's been doing to myself and Crowley. Harvesting our Soul Energy."

"How is that possible? She'd have to be an angel." Castiel nodded in agreement with Sam's analysis.

"That's the problem. She isn't. She isn't human either."

"What is she?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

"Does Crowley?"

"Probably. Which means we need to find out now because this girl is dying." Dean and Sam hit the books.

Esmerel could hear the three men. What did they mean? She wasn't human? Soul Energy? Woah! That winged freak just stuck his hand where it doesn't belong! She didn't understand, but the more she tried to the weaker she felt. It wasn't worth it. She blacked out.

...

Meredy, a twenty-one year old ginger with lovely brown eyes was walking across the street when she was stopped.

"Miss Jones?" A man in a suit and tie said her last name. Meredy eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"You're to come with me." He grabbed her arm. She yanked it away.

"I think not!" Meredy turned away from the man only to find him behind her. She smirked. "Another one of "The King's" henchmen?" she inquired. Meredy put her hand to his face. Her eyes went black and the man screamed. He fell to the ground dead with a hole burned into his abdomen. "Thanks Crowley, I needed a pick-me-up." Meredy turned and went on her way leaving the corpse in the dust.

She crossed the street to find the King of Hell himself waiting for her.

"Darling, did you have a good lunch?" He smiled at her.

"Always. Did you get Esmerel?" Crowley's smile faltered.

"You see, there was a bit of trouble with that." Meredy frowned. She stared at him with a blank expression.

"Do tell,"

"The bird doesn't know how to control her abilities like you do, darling. She doesn't even know what she is. She harvested a bit of my soul and Moose showed up with his shoulder pet."

"Cut to the point, Crowley." Meredy was not amused.

"She was taken by Moose. She's probably at their bunker. I can't get in, but you can." Meredy rolled her eyes.

"If I want a job done right, I'll have to do it myself."

"I have one more addition to my report, darling." Meredy gestured for him to go on. "Her eyes went white." The ginger smirked.

"She's a daddy's girl."

...

Esmerel shot up. She was covered in sweat and her chest was heaving. She looked around. They were in a different place than before. Not the house, no. This place looked more like a safe-house. Esmerel slowly stood. She tried to speak but she could barely get out a sound.

"Sam" she choked. She felt faint, her legs were about to give out from under. "Sam" she said louder. Dean walked into the main room.

"Esmerel!" He ran to her as she collapsed again. He caught her just in time.

"Dean" she whispered. He looked to her. "Help"

"CAS!" Dean shouted. Castiel and Sam ran into the room.

"Yes, Dean?" Esmerel looked at Castiel.

"C-castiel..." She mumbled. Castiel knelt down next to her.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me," She lifted her hand to his head but he caught her arm.

"What are you..." his eyes widened. "Go ahead." He let go of her arm. Her eyes went white as she took a bit of his Soul Energy. Castiel fell back. He was dizzier than earlier, but Esmerel look much healthier.

"I'm sorry." She leaned forward. "I don't want to die." She whispered. "I'll be careful, but please...help me." Castiel wasn't sure what this meant but he agreed anyway.

"Esmerel, can you tell us what's going on?" Sam asked. He helped her stand. She took in a deep breath.

"I don't know. What I do know is I don't have enough energy to sustain myself. That's why I-I instinctively harvested Castiel's energy. I don't know what I am, but I have no intention of killing anyone. Soul Energy is easily replenished with a bit of rest. I just don't understand..." She sat in a chair with her hands in her face.

"You took a bit of Crowley's energy, didn't you?" Castiel inquired. Esmerel nodded.

"Yes, why?" A light bulb turned on in the room.

"That's why you got so sick! You took Crowley's energy- the energy of a Demon and then Castiel's the energy of an angel! They counteract each other so until Crowley's energy is completely gone you're going to feel faint." Sam stated. He grinned triumphantly.

"Huh, that makes sense." Dean muttered.

"The big question is why do you have to replenish your energy in the first place?" Castiel wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Esmerel looked down. "I wish I did. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Castiel ordered her. She stared at him.

"A-alright, what are we going to do?" Sam smiled.

"You're going to stay here and rest. Dean and I think we know someone who might be able to help us out. We'll leave Castiel with you. Be careful, Esmerel." Esmerel looked from Sam to Dean.

"Call me, Esme."

* * *

_So this chapter is terrible and super overdue. Sorry?_

_Review, follow, favorite_

_Love Bear_


	5. Siblings

Sam and Dean had driven for two days straight to find themselves at the door of a hunter they had met recently. She was well educated on all things religious. They figured if anyone knew what Esmerel was, it would be her.

"Meredy?" Dean knocked on Meredy's door. Not long after the ginger ran to it. She smiled at the sight of the two boys.

"Sam! Dean! It's good to see you!" She hugged the two men. "Come in! Come in! What can I do for you?" She ushered them into her home.

"We're here about a case." Sam took a seat at Meredy's kitchen table.

"What's that smell?" Dean looked around.

"Got an apple pie baking in the oven." Dean's eyes widened in delight.

"Pie..." Sam rolled his eyes.

"So, Meredy, we came across this girl" he took a sip of water. "She was in almost a zombie like state when we found her, but has been able to heal herself back to normal using the energy from souls. Have you heard of anything like that before?" Meredy stared at him.

"Actually, I have." She nodded. "I know how to help. Where is this girl?" The boys and Meredy made the two day trip back to the bunker. After eating some home made apple pie.

...

"So this is your bat cave..." Meredy was in awe at the sight of it.

"Yep. This is the bat cave." Dean grinned.

"Esme! Cas!" Castiel walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes?" Esmerel stumbled out of her room.

"How can I be of service?" Meredy stared at Esmerel. She could feel the power emanating from the girl in front of her.

"So you're the girl with an energy problem?" Esmerel nodded shyly.

"Yes...can you help me?" Meredy smiled kindly.

"Of course, take a seat." Esmerel sat down while Meredy sat across from her. "You have white eyes?" Meredy questioned her.

"Yes, wait...how did you know that?" Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"I'm a psychic." The ginger lied.

"Oh."

"You've got a lot of power. You harvest the energy of souls. I've been told you've taken a liking to angel energy." Esmerel nodded.

"It's what was on hand." Meredy smiled.

"Better him than one of the boys especially when you're just learning to use your abilities." Esmerel narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you taking the angel's energy. If you tried that with the humans, they'd die. You don't know enough to take their energy without killing them." Esmerel was confused.

"How do you know so much?" Meredy looked from Esmerel to Castiel.

"I told you. I'm a psychic."

"You're lying." Meredy smirked at Esmerel's assessment.

"You're smart. Fine. I'll tell you." Her eyes went black. Dean grabbed for the demon knife while Castiel dashed towards her.

"STOP!" Esmerel stood between Castiel and Meredy.

"Step aside." He ordered. Esmerel showed no fear in standing against the angel.

"No." Castiel frowned.

"Now."

"Don't even think about it." The knife went flying out of Dean's hand. "That knife won't work on me, honey. I'm not a demon. I'm too pretty for that nonsense." Dean stared at her in shock.

"Alright, what are you!?"

"I'm like her!" Meredy pointed to Esmerel who was still challenging Castiel. "I need the energy harvested from souls to survive. That's what happens when you're an abomination." Esmerel turned to Meredy.

"Abomination?"

"Yes, we shouldn't exist. Our siblings all died out before they reached eighteen. We're the only two left, and you'll die if you don't listen to me." Esmerel took a step back.

"Siblings? What are you talking about? Are you insane?" Meredy laughed.

"_How were you kept in the dark for so long_? How were you able to_ survive so long without needing to harvest_?" Esmerel took another step back.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"The day of your eighteenth birthday should have been the day you remembered what your purpose was. Why you were born!" Dean, Castiel, and Sam slowly closed in on the ginger. "Daddy should have told you! Why didn't he tell you? He told me, fed me, kept me alive, but you he left behind! Why?" Meredy's voice was rising.

"Meredy, who's 'Daddy'?" Sam inquired. Meredy pivoted to look at him.

"Daddy's an angel. He's the most beautiful of them. He brought hope to me when I was almost dead. He was graced with kindness that goes unmatched." Meredy explained.

"An angel?"

"I haven't heard of any other angels having children with humans. Let alone more than one." Castiel reasoned. Meredy scoffed.

"Mother wasn't a human." She frowned. "Mother was a demon." Meredy pulled the knife from her sleeve. "YOU KILLED HER!" She launched herself at Sam. Sam dodged the blade. Castiel flung Meredy away from Sam.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Esmerel yelled at Meredy. "Names." She said sternly. Meredy smiled.

"He killed mother and opened father's cage." The lights went off. Five minutes later they turned back on but Meredy was no where to be found in the bunker.

...

"So, Meredy and Esmerel are the daughter's of.._.Lucifer and Lilith_?" Sam still couldn't believe it.

"What does this mean?" Esmerel asked the men.

"This means we know a bit more about you." Dean said as he sat down with a beer.

"Yes, we know a lot more. It explains why you need energy. You aren't supposed to exist therefore your body is constantly trying to destroy itself." Esmerel looked at her hands.

"Maybe I should just die."

"NOT A CHANCE!" Dean stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "There has to be a way for you to live without harvesting from souls." Esmerel looked to Dean.

"Thank you, but I don't know what that would be."

"We'll figure it out." Castiel told her. She turned to him. Her green eyes met his blue eyes. Something stirred inside her, but she ignored it. She figured it was her body breaking down.

"Now get some rest." Sam suggested. "We'll figure this out in the morning." Esmerel smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Alright, so...hi...chapter five? Hopefully this isn't too terrible. I apologize for grammatical errors and random auto-correct errors. Thanks for following though ^-^ I'd appreciate favorites and reviews too!_

_Love, Bear_


	6. Picking Sides

It had been over a week since Meredy had been in the bunker. The boys and Esmerel had been searching for her but nothing had been found. Day after day Esmerel grew more faint. She needed the energy held within souls, but she didn't have the heart to take it willingly.

"Esmerel,"

"No, that's not an option. I'm going to die before I take a piece of someones soul." Esmerel and Castiel had been arguing about this for days. Ever since she began to black out.

"What if it's my soul? An angel's soul regenerates much faster than a human or monster." Esmerel shook her head.

"This isn't up for discussion, Castiel." She smiled at him. "I know you mean well, but no. It's my decision and taking a piece of someone else just so I can live...it isn't something I think I can manage. It makes me sound like some kind of monster that you all hunt." Castiel's eyes softened.

"You're far from a monster." He made that very clear to her. Castiel took Esmerel's hand and put it to his face. "Think about it. You'll do it instinctively soon enough. I think you'd rather do it knowingly than unwillingly." Esmerel took her hand back and looked away from the angel. Castiel smiled at her before leaving her on the couch.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked. His eyes were glued to a book in the library.

"The same."

"Still won't take it?"

"Nope," Castiel sighed

"Well, I haven't found anything about halflings but I did find something about the Only One." Castiel sat next to Sam.

"The Only One?"

"Yea," he set the book down "it's the Only Nephillim that ever lived. You killed it. Remember." Castiel's eyes shifted to the floor.

"Yea, her, I remember."

"Well, as we know there's only ever been one, she was half angel and half human. Slightly different from Esmerel. What do we know about humans?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay, what do we know about them when they die."

"They go to either heaven or hell."

"Exactly and those who go to hell become?"

"Demons."

"Yes! So technically she's not that different from Esme! Now, let's think about Jesse for a second."

"The half-demon child?"

"Yes, he was half demon and half human. Were he to die and go to heaven he'd still be human." Castiel thought about it.

"What are you getting at Sam?"

"Esme is half demon and half angel. Demons are morphed and tortured humans while angels are celestial beings. The two halves of herself are ripping themselves apart. They'll continue to do so until she chooses a side."

"A side? Like Angels and demons side."

"Yes, exactly. When she chooses I'm almost positive she'll be able to completely shut out the other side."

"What if she chooses the demonic side?" Dean walked in with grocery bags.

"We don't let that happen." He inputted.

"How do we convince her to pick he angelic side?" Sam shrugged at the question.

"We don't. She has to do it herself." The three men turned their heads toward Esme. She had passed out on the couch.

XoXoXoXo

"Cas-tiel" Esme muttered in a slumbered breath. Castiel peaked his head into Esmerel's sleeping quarters. She had been murmuring his name for several minutes with a different emotion placed behind each one.

"Castiel..." She said again, slightly louder. Sam was standing behind Castiel watching. Esmerel was emitting a visible aura in the color red.

"Cas, what's happening?" Castiel shook his head.

"If I knew.." he muttered. Castiel began to turn away when Esmerel jerked upward, aura gone, screaming his name.

"CASTIEL" Beads of sweat trickled down her face while she gasped for air. She saw Castiel standing in front of her bedroom door and tears welled in her eyes. "You're okay. Yo-you're okay."

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Castiel inquired his face scrunched in curiosity. Esmerel shook her head back and forth.

"No, no, no!" She held her head in her hands.

"Esme?" Castiel stepped forward.

"NO!" She scrambled back in her bed, holding her head, tears falling down her face. "I can't be here. It's not safe."

"Esmerel, you're safe here." Sam reassured her.

"Not for me, for you." She looked at the two men through bloodshot eyes. "You'll die. You'll all die. Just like Bodin." Sam sat on the end of Esmerel's bed. He took her hand in his and stroked her palm for a long while. When she had finally calmed down he pulled her to him, she broke out crying again.

"shh, hey. I understand." Sam stroked her hair. Esme had buried her face in his chest. "I've had visions before. That's what you're seeing right now. It's a future event, but it's merely a glimpse. You don't know if we're going to die, and you don't know if we're going to live. It's unfair, really. These windows of sight make us worry and fret, but they could turn out completely different from what we imagine. _I want you to remember that._ You got that, Esme?" Esme had settled down to light hiccups. She looked at him and nodded. "We're not going anywhere, and we're not letting you leave us. It's not safe for you when you don't know what's happening. None of us know the extent of your power, nor do we know the extent of your bodies hunger. Until we do, we need you to stay here. Where _you're_ safe." Esmerel hugged Sam.

"Thank you." She whispered before letting go.

"Now, eat something. You look famished." The statement had two meanings behind it and Esmerel wasn't fond of the hidden meaning. Sam left the room leaving Castiel and Esmerel alone.

"I'm not okay with this." Esmerel protested as she wiped the leftover tears from her eyes.

"I understand, but you need to keep yourself healthy." Esmerel stood and began to strip her pajamas off. Castiel's face turned a light shade of pink; he looked away.

"Yes, but I wish I needed a large cheese stuffed crust pizza, not your fucking soul." She pull her tank top over her head and turned to face Castiel. He looked back to her. Esmerel walked over to Castiel and unbuttoned his shirt.

"What-"

"Trust me." She looked into his eyes. "I think I know a way to control myself." Castiel silenced himself and let her unbutton his shirt. Esmerel pushed his collar aside and gently placed her lips on his collar bone. Her eyes slowly turned white as she gradually fed off of the angel's soul energy. Castiel let out what sounded like a light moan causing Esmerel to break away. "I-I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Her eyes were wide with worry. Castiel shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." He smiled at her. "A-are you done."

"Yea," her face turned shades of color as she began to button the angel's shirt. Castiel put his hands over hers.

"I can button my own shirt." Esmerel's eyes widened from embarrassment.

"S-sorry!" She pulled her hands away and darted out of the room. She took in a deep breath around the corner. "What was that..?"

"What was that?" Castiel whispered to himself.

* * *

_Hey it's a chapter thing. Reviews are appreciated. I'd like to point out that I had the idea for this story before season eleven was even an idea so watching season eleven with Amara and Dean and then writing my story I'm like "what the fuck am I supposed to even do." So this is in a universe where Amara isn't a thing yet. Let's make it season eight and a half or something. Hah. Halves. Ah, yes. Well, sorry I'm a shitty writer and I hope some of you enjoy. Thanks for putting up with my shit!_

_Love, Bear_


	7. Trinitas

Crowley sat upon his 'throne' with a disturbed expression. His eyes piercing Meredy's with disdain, for he did not approve of her news.

"She's been taking _Angel Energy_?" Crowley said in disgust. Meredy nodded in response causing Crowley to scoff. "We need to convince her to join us, and soon. If she keeps this up, she'll become a-" he shuddered, "goody-two-wings." Meredy snickered slightly at Crowley. "What's so funny?"

"Just your hatred for angels." Meredy walked closer to Crowley. She slid onto his lap and lightly traced her fingers over his jaw line. Crowley gazed absent mindlessly passed her. Meredy unbuttoned Crowley's shirt and pushed pack the collar. She gingerly placed her lips on his collar bone, eyes blackening, as she began to feed off his soul.

xOxOxOx

Something felt different. Very different.

"Esme?" Dean tilted his head to the side. She smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Esme giggled.

"Yea, actually, I feel great." Sam glanced up from his book.

"Like, on drugs great, or-?" Esme frowned.

"I'm not on drugs, Dean." Sam set his book down.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Different types of energy from different souls might serve as different emotions. Some might even be addictive." Esmerel rolled her eyes.

"You're telling me that I'm high from Castiel?" Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Maybe."

"I _highly_ doubt that." Esmerel stood and left the boys to their research.

"She's high." Dean mumbled.

"Oh yeah." Sam agreed.

Esmerel left the boys , and finally, after being in the bunker for almost a month; she decided to go exploring. Esmerel tried many doors, but most were locked. She deduced that Sam was the one responsible enough to handle keys to all these rooms. At last, after trying ten doors (give or take), she found one slightly cracked. She was almost positive it hadn't been like that before, but she couldn't be certain. Esmerel placed her dainty hands on the dark oak door and pushed it open. The hinges creaked eerily; the door revealed what looked to be another library. The books on the shelves were unmarked, but one of them seemed to be calling her to it. Esmerel reached for the leather bound book, she dusted it off, and opened it to find there was nothing but empty pages inside.

"Peculiar," whispered Esmerel. She held the book by each cover and shook it. Nothing fell from the pages. It was just an empty book. "What purpose does this serve?" She wondered.

"Esme?" Dean's voice echoed down the hall.

"Coming!" Esmerel grabbed the book before running out of the room.

Dean was tapping his foot slightly when Esmerel made it to the main library. "What?" she inquired.

"Did you do this?" Dean pointed toward the floor. Keys were scattered every where.

Esmerel shook her head, "no, what would I need a bunch of keys for?" Dean let out a breath of annoyance.

"Would you be kind enough to help us pick them up?"

She smiled, "of course." Esmerel placed the book on a table gently. She went to help and suddenly the keys were all back on the ring. "What?"

"What in the?" Dean asked. Esmerel looked at the book. She lifted it again, but the keys stayed still. She shook it, and nothing happened.

"I don't get it." She murmured. She opened the book and a key went flying off the ring as if a magnet was pulling it. "Yikes!" She closed the book and the key fell to the ground. Esmerel picked up the key.

"Sammy!" Dean called. Sam rushed in with only a towel around his waist.

"What? I was taking a shower!"

"Watch this." Dean opened the book-nothing happened. "What?" Esmerel took the book from Dean and the key started flying at it.

"Woah, what the hell?!" The key landed in the middle of the book, but half of it was invisible. "Esmerel, turn the key." Esmerel nods and turns it. They hear a lock click and suddenly words appear in the book. Esmerel closes it and reads the title. "Trinitas," she reads. She looks to Sam and Dean. "Is that Latin? I don't read latin."

"It means The Trinity, what the hell does that mean?" Sam asks curiously.

"It means Esmerel. It means Meredy. It's a book about them." Castiel says from behind. They turn to the panting angel.

"Cas, are you all right?" Castiel shakes his head.

"No, I tried to get here fast enough to stop you, but I was too late. You shouldn't have opened that book." They give concerning looks.

"Why not?" Esmerel asks.

"Because only a Trinitas can open it, and Meredy had no idea where it was. Now they can more than likely sense it's spiritual energy. These are dangerous books."

"But why would the Men of Letters have something like this?" Sam inquires

"Because we-Sam go put some pants on!" Castiel covers his eyes. Sam sighs and leaves the room. He returns moments later in jeans and a flannel.

"Go on,"

"We gave them the book. We knew Lucifer was up to something so we gave them an instruction manual in case of emergencies. It wrote itself. I don't even know what's in it." Dean sighs

"We've seen weirder." Esmerel takes a seat and begins to read.

"Trinitas are born both of sin and grace inside the body of a human. They cannot be both." She reads aloud. "When they begin to fade, they must harvest and the type of energy they harvest determines their fate. If they do not keep a steady source, and change regularly they _will_ die." She looks at the guys. "Am I going to die?" Sam and Dean exchange looks.

"No, I won't let that happen." Castiel says. "As long as their are angels, you will live." Esmerel smiles weakly at him.

"Thank you, woah there's like twenty pages on possible abilities." She looks at them in awe. "I have super powers? Like Wonder Woman? Right on." Dean massages his temples.

"I need a drink," Sam nods.

"Yeah,"

* * *

_Yo, read and review and stuff. _

_ out._


	8. Stowaway

Sam sat at the table reading a news article from Salt Lake City, Utah. "I think I've found a case." He says before taking a bite of yogurt.

Dean looks up and nods for him to go on.

"A worker at an Old folks home went berserk and killed her section." Dean raises an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"Like everyone, the elderly, her coworkers, and visitors-_literally everyone_." Sam explains.

"Okay, but how is that a case?"

"She was found eating their appendix. I've never heard of a monster-of _any monster_ doing that." Dean nods.

"So it's an us thing. All right let's suit up." Esmerel walks into the room as the grab their coats.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"A case, we'll be back in a few days." Esmerel shakes her head.

"No, I'm coming with you." Dean laughs and grabs Esmerel's shoulders, spinning her around, and pushing her back to her room.

"No way in hell."

"What Dean means to say, is that it could be dangerous, and we don't want you to get hurt." Esmerel crosses her arms and taps her foot.

"Fine." She pivots and stomps away.

"That was easy," Dean says with a grin. Sam rolls his eyes and grabs his laptop bag.

"Come on."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Esmerel picked the lock of the Impala and crawled into the back seat. She put a grey blanket over herself as she curled up into a ball. She coughed. The car smelled of fry oil and hamburgers. She sighed and got as comfortable as she could. Dean and Sam opened the doors to the Impala and the engine roared to life. They pulled out of the parkway and headed for Utah. She was in for a _long_ ride.

About three hours later her bladder called to her. She had to pee. She sighed before sitting up and leaning over Dean's seat.

"Hey, can we make a pit stop? My bladder is crying." Dean swerved out of shock.

"_Damn it_, Esmerel! What are you doing here! I said no!" Esmerel falls back onto the seat.

"Does it _look_ like I listened?" She rolls her eyes. "I want to help! I'm apart of this whole "_hunter_" thing now, so teach me!" Sam looks at Dean.

"Oh no!" Sam continues the look. "No! No! I said no! _You can take your_ _stupid pouty face and shove it up your_\- fine." Sam smiles back at Esmerel and she grins.

"Thanks, Sam, but seriously can we pull over I'm about to urinate all over your baby."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fourteen hours and 23 minutes later they pull into a motel in Beulah. Esmerel crawls out of the car and stretches.

"Oh my god, my butt needs a transplant." Esmerel complains as she rubs her tired rear.

"You get used to it after a while." Sam says. He grabs the beat up bag, containing the essentials of hunting paraphernalia, and his backpack. Esmerel grabs her back pack and walks into the motel with them.

"Sorry, we're not used to more than just us, and it's just easier to only have two beds." Esmerel looks around.

"You sleep in cruddy motel's like this often?" They nod in unison.

"Yea,"

"Pretty much,"

"I see," Esmerel tosses her backpack onto a chair and sprawls out on a bed. "Dibs." Dean and Sam look at each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Dean asks with a confident look. Sam laughs.

"Sure," he smirks. They rock their hands three times; Sam throws rock while Dean throws his signature scissors. Dean frowns.

"Always with the scissors, when will you learn?" Sam chides him lightheartedly.

"That's okay Dean," Esmerel rolls over and puts a hand under her chin. "You can sleep with me." She gives a mischievous smile and Dean feels his face begin to heat up.

"No-no that's fine."

"All right, but don't hesitate to crawl in." She winks at him. Sam laughs.

"Get some sleep, Esme, we're going to the Care Center tomorrow." She nods and crawls under the covers.

"Night guys,"

"Night,"

xXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Esmerel woke to Dean playing Metallica. She smiles while rolling her eyes. Esmerel heads for the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She comes out and digs through her backpack for a clean shirt. She finds a "Kiss The Girl" t-shirt with Ariel on it causing her to blush slightly. "I need to update my wardrobe." She mumbles. Esmerel pulls the shirt she currently wears over her head without a care in the world if Sam or Dean were to see her. She clasps her 32-B neon yellow bra and grabs the shirt.

"Woah!" Sam says as he opens the door. "I need sunglasses for that!" Esmerel throws a pillow at him whilst laughing.

"It's my only bra, ass hat!" Sam smiles at her.

"We'll have to go shopping then," Esmerel nods absentmindedly while pulling on her shirt.

"Yea, that would be nice." Dean walks in a few minutes later.

"We're not going Under the Sea, Esmerel, we're going to a nursing home. You should really be wearing a shirt of the Evil Queen as an old lady with an apple."

"Dean I thought you didn't know fairy tales?" Dean shrugs.

"I know the Disney version." Esmerel watches them bicker for some time before she grabs her coat and drags them to the Impala.

"So which nursing home?"

"Willow Wood Care Center,"

"Do you think it's called Willow Wood because it's made from the wood of a weeping Willow?" Esmerel asks. Sam and Dean turn to look at her.

"I really am starting to like you." Dean says with a grin. Sam shakes his head.

"Let's just go, the sooner we get there the sooner we leave." Esmerel smacks Sam upside the head.

"You're the one who wanted to work the job." Sam grins

"And?" Dean pulls out of the parking lot and heads to Willow Wood Care Center.

* * *

**This is part 1 oooooo. What ate the peoples appendix? I don't know wooooooo. Be scaaaaared woooooo. Follow, Favorite, and Review ooooo. **

**L8r G8r**


	9. Author's Note: ATTENTION PLEASE!

Hey my nerds! I'm so sorry for completely abandoning literally EVERYTHING on here! I have reasons, but no excuse is good enough for you lovelies!

Anywho, I'm going to be continuing/editing some of my stories and posting them to my Wattpad. If you're interested go ahead and take a peek, my username is NerdyTortoise. The following stories will be getting an update:

Lucifer's Daughter (Edit)

The Girl With No Last Name (Complete Rework)

Legendary (Complete Rework)

and an RP that I turned into a fanfiction titled: SlytherClaw

I hope you take a moment to check them out. Chapters are going up once a week for every story!

Thank you my tortoises! Have a fantabulous life!

XOXO,

PedoBear


End file.
